l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Hoturi
Doji Hoturi was the eldest son of Doji Satsume and Doji Teinko. Hoturi was the Crane Clan Thunder. He died on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128, and was succeeded as Crane Clan Champion by his brother, Doji Kuwanan. Family Death of Doji Teinko Hoturi's mother, Teinko, killed herself by throwing herself off the cliffs of Kyuden Doji, To Save a Soul (Imperial Herald v2 #16), by Rich Wulf something Hoturi blamed his father for ever since. Doji Satsume Hoturi bore little resemblance to his father Doji Satsume. The only thing they had in common were Satsume's black eyes. Satsume rarely had time for Hoturi, and the little time he did find he much preferred to spend with Hoturi's more militant brother Doji Kuwanan. After his mother died when Hoturi was only twelve he told his father that he wished to become a Kakita Artisan like his mother. Satsume merely laughed at Hoturi, and enrolled him in the Kakita Dueling Academy. Hoturi's self-esteem was repeatedly crushed by Satsume's harsh criticisms, and he strived to make his father proud. This led him to try to be cheerful and at the same time try to emulate Satsume's somber attitude. Way of the Crane, p. 78-80 In a letter from his father written in 1123 during the Scorpion Coup, Satsume explained that he had always been so hard on Hoturi to prepare him for the time when he would lead the clan. Clan Letter to the Crane Clan (Imperial Herald v.2 #4 Appearance and Demeanor Hoturi was a master diplomat and one of the most skilled duelist in the Empire. Hoturi had his hair dyed pure white, with long, thin, and pale skinned face, contrasted by his black eyes. He was tall and slender, quick and agile, moving with graceful ease and poise. He was quick to laugh and showed emotion in private, but in public he was cool, calm and controlled. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 175 He was a brilliant poet, and painter as well, the quintessential Doji, the example all others strived to attain. Secrets of the Crane, p. 51 Love Life Hoturi was well known for being a ladies' man, and would woo samurai-ko and geisha alike. His handsome face and victories in tournaments made him famous among the ladies, and rumors of which women he had been romantic with ranged from Isawa Kaede to Horiuchi Shoan to Ikoma Tsanuri. If he ever had any lasting interest in any of his conquests he never revealed that fact however. Way of the Crane, p. 79 Doji Daimyo The Ancestral Sword of the Crane, Shukujo, was given to Doji Hoturi by his father on the day Hoturi took command of the Doji armies and first joined the Council of the Crane as Doji Daimyo. Way of the Crane, p. 116 Winter Court When his father had to go to Winter court at Kyuden Asako, he did not believe Hoturi could conduct himself honorably as the Crane representative in the Emperor's winter court. Satsume asked Kakita Toshimoko who would be the daimyo to be send. Asahina Dorai, the replacement proposed by Toshimoko, was rejected by Satsume as he saw the Asahina as a fool boy of fourteen years old. With no other better option, Satsume was forced to send Hoturi alongside with Toshimoko. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 10 Kachiko As a young man, Doji Hoturi fought for Shosuro Kachiko's father in a duel to determine her husband, and won. The duel left him with a scar stretching from his shoulder to his elbow. When asked about it he would politely say "The Crab was too slow." Kachiko and Hoturi later became lovers, and Kachiko would become pregnant with and give birth to Hoturi's child, Bayushi Dairu. Hoturi unknowingly killed his son during the Scorpion Coup, and would remain unaware until his dying moments on the Second Day of Thunder. Way of the Crane, p. 14-17, 78 Battle of Ice and Snow In 1113 Imperial Histories, p. 126 Yoritomo, general of the Mantis Minor Clan, had seized Kyuden Suru Kokai in the Doji shoreline, and the Emperor sent Kachiko as his emissary to parley. Hoturi, Toshimoko, Daidoji Uji, and Yoshi counseled how they had to act, and when Kachiko was taken as prisoner by Yoritomo, Hoturi led a counterattack with Daidoji forces. The Crane fortress was recovered in the Battle of Ice and Snow. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 72-75 Executing the Shiba Daimyo During a rainy night the Emperor and Hoturi saw Kachiko lay upon the grass, her torn kimono sullied by stains and mud. Sobbing, she pointed one finger at the Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Burisagi, who was executed by the Doji Daimyo on the spot at the behest of Hantei XXXVIII for attempting to force himself upon Kachiko. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 93-94 Doji Ameiko His marriage to Doji Ameiko was against his wishes, but arranged by his father. It was rumored that Satsume was trying to "chain down" his wild son. Ameiko however loved him deeply, and he grew to love her eventually. Her affinity for forests and ways with animals caused him to nickname her his "pet fox". The marriage to Ameiko changed him slightly. He would still enjoy good music and drink at a geisha house, but would never be disloyal to her. Way of the Crane, pp. 80, 83-84 Eventually Hoturi matured into an elegant, witty, and courteous man. He acquired considerable repute as a womanizer, but maintained a strict and proper public reputation; Ameiko was willing to forgive his transgressions as long as he did not fall in love with any of his conquests. Great Clans, p. 59 Friends Kakita Toshimoko When Hoturi was enrolled in the Dueling Academy he studied under his mother's brother Kakita Toshimoko. He quickly became Toshimoko's star pupil, and the pair grew close. The Grey Crane would never speak out against Satsume, but aided father and son in better understanding each other. Toshimoko and Hoturi also shared a similar love of women, and would often go on sprees together. They also traveled to the monasteries of the Shintao monks together, where Hoturi met and befriended Akodo Toturi, four years younger. Early Studies Much of Toshimoko's love of women rubbed off on Hoturi, who was very proud of his sensei. When Hoturi was only 13, Toshimoko was walking with him along the Tachibana Road commenting on watching girls, when a Matsu by the name of Shigatori brutishly challenged Toshimoko to a duel. Toshimoko easily provoked Shigatori into attacking him, and quickly dispatched him without even drawing his blade, in an attempt at teaching the young Hoturi more about dueling. Private Lessons, by David Thun Akodo Toturi Toturi became Hoturi's closest friend during his childhood. Hoturi was four years his junior, but both were outcasts from their family and separated from their fathers. Hoturi learned patience from the Akodo, and Toturi learned how to live life from the Doji. After the Emperor ordered to cease a war between Crane and Lion Hoturi's brother, Doji Kuwanan, was fostered to the Lion by their father's command. Hoturi visited the Matsu Palace, and learned first-hand of the history of the Lion. Alongside with Toturi they visited the Hall of Ancestors. Way of the Lion, p. 11 Murder at Tsuma In 1118 the Badger Clan Champion Ichiro Akitomo was found murdered Way of the Minor Clans, p. 67 at Tsuma, while the Topaz Championship was held. Hoturi was present beside his father when one of the witnesses, Bayushi Sugai, claimed it was a ninja assassination, while another, Otaku Shiko accused Sugai as murderer. Sugai challenged her for the slight and cut Shiko down. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 213 Scorpion Coup In 1123 Hoturi was invited to a feast the Emperor would hold in front of all the Clans but the Crab. Kachiko whispered to him a date this same day at Mura Minami Chushin, and Hoturi quickly left the event hoping to see his beloved Kachiko. Kachiko knew the Scorpion Coup would be unleashed this day, so she sent away from danger her former lover. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 14 Satsume's Fall When news of the Coup reached the Crane, they left behind the Lion-Crane War and its fights in the Plains of Battle, an assembled an army to attack the city from the west, in the third day of the Coup. The Lion army assaulted the Emperor's Gate in the Outer Shouthern Wall. The Soshi Shugenja twisted their magic to defend the city, forcing Lion and Crane to retreat. Satsume was severely wounded, being ferried out of the city by Doji Hoturi. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 44 The defeat of the Emerald Champion dealt a serious blow to the morale of the coalition armies. Hoturi was in command of the Crane forces outside Otosan Uchi's wall. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 24 Killing his Own Son Hoturi, the newly Crane Champion, in the fifth day of the coup pressed the Scorpion who kept the defensive line in the Enchanted Wall. Hoturi himself mortally wounded Bayushi Dairu, the Scorpion's heir, and unknown to Hoturi, his own son. He allowed the body to be returned to the Imperial Palace, to deliver it to Shoju with honor. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 48 Clan War The Clan War broke days after Hoturi held a meeting with Hida O-Ushi, daughter of the Hida Kisada, the Great Bear. She had requested him to surrender to the Crab Clan. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon His keen wit and sharp mind kept his clan from being slaughtered by the rampaging Lion Clan during the Clan War. He was willing to use the extensive Crane treasury to buy the might of ronin units and deal with the Minor Clans for military aid. Protector of the Emperor In 1127 when the Test of the Emerald Champion was preparing Time of the Void, p. 34 Hoturi arrived with Kakita Toshimoko in the Capital to meet with the Emperor, but only his bride, Lady Kachiko, was allowed to see him. Hoturi commanded Kakita Toshimoko to return to Doji Palace and prepare an army to protect the Crane Provinces while he stayed behind to protect the Emperor and his new bride. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part 4: Distant Thunder Kidnapping Hoturi was later kidnapped by Bayushi Kachiko as vengeance for killing their son, Bayushi Dairu, on the same day the Emerald Champion tournament was held. Disfavored (Ambition's Debt Foil Chase Cards flavor) Kachiko used the Egg of P'an Ku on Hoturi to create the False Hoturi. Disharmony (Ambition's Debt Foil Chase Cards flavor) The Crane were without a leader, and when Hida Sukune attacked Kakita Castle the Crane's messengers to the Imperial Palace returned with no word from Hoturi or the Emperor. Shortly after the Lion also attacked the Crane lands. Freedom Hoturi was freed by Akiyoshi, a ronin acting under Togashi Yokuni's orders. The False Hoturi was unmasked for what it was. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #1b (Imperial Herald v1#1) Akiyoshi delivered Hoturi to Toturi near Beiden Pass, and the Unicorn forces guarding the crossroads gave Hoturi safe passage back to Crane lands. The Story so Far: Shadowlands Imperial Herald #4 Toturi took the bulk of his army and set out to confront the False Hoturi in the Crane lands, while Shinjo Yasamura was left in control of the pass. Time of the Void, p. 35 After the Fall of Kyuden Doji Hoturi massed a large force of Cranes in the south of their lands, complemented with a small contingent of Naga led by Shahadet. Battle at Doji Palace (Imperial Herald #3) Returned Champion After the Unicorn retreated in 1128 from the Beiden Pass, the Toturi's Army was free again to move toward the Crane lands. The Emerald Champion, his sensei Kakita Toshimoko, sided him to destroy the False Hoturi. Time of the Void, p. 74 As the assault on the Crane continued, their main forces retreated all the way back to the Asahina temples. There the Crane and Phoenix armies were met by an army of Naga led by Mirumoto Daini and Hoturi, now fully recovered from his wounds thanks to Naga magic. The Story So Far: Forbidden Knowledge (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Doji Kuwanan When Kuwanan saw his brother he believed Hoturi was the same Hoturi that wounded him at Kyuden Doji. Hoturi told about the Scorpion machinations and the magical duplicate that shared his memories, a doppelganger called the False Hoturi. His brother did not doubt that this was some twisted attempt to torment him further before burning the Asahina Temples to the ground. Kuwanan took Shukujo and wounded Hoturi. The Ancestral blade did not sing while Kuwanan was striking, but at the contact with Hoturi's flesh it sung. Kuwanan stopped, realizing the Crane blade still recognized Hoturi as the truly Crane Clan Champion. Daidoji Uji appeared and convinced Kuwanan to believe his brother. Legions, Part VIII Kuwanan was immediately place in command directly under Uji. Hoturi appointed Kuwanan as his heir and next Crane Champion if he would die during his task of destroying the False Hoturi. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 33 False Hoturi's Death The False Hoturi ran rampant throughout Crane lands, almost leading to their destruction, but was struck down in 1128 by Hoturi in the Battle of Bloodied Honor in the Fields of the Morning Sun outside Shinden Asahina. Hoturi removed the False Hoturi's head from his body with a single stroke. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Time of the Void, p. 74 Hoturi began to expend much of the Clan's treasury to hire groups of ronin and enlist the aid of Yoritomo's Alliance. Time of the Void, p. 76 Chosen as the Crane Thunder After the failed assault on Otosan Uchi against Hantei XXXIX in the Month of the Hare of 1128, the surviving Crab forces laid a camp near the ruins of Kyuden Doji. In winter this year the possesed Emperor announced the cancellation of the Winter Court. Hida Tsuru, Kisada's brother, sent invitations to hold a mock Winter Court outside the city, which was soon attended by the leaders of the clans and their military advisors. Now united, the clans began uniting their forces against the Shadowlands. Time of the Void, p. 100 At Shinden Asahina Hoturi was met by a hooded figure, who convinced him to fight against the armies of Fu Leng, who had taken the Imperial City and claimed the Emperor's life. Choosen as the Crane Thunder, Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 5 Hoturi joined the combined army massed near Otosan Uchi, joining his forces to those of Kitsu Motso, Hida Yakamo, Shinjo Yokatsu, and Toturi the Black. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #4b (Imperial Herald v1 #4) The Crane forces were exhausted after the forced march. Seven hundred Daidoji led by Daidoji Uji were the first to engage the enemy, relieving Crab forces led by Yakamo, allowing the Kuni Shugenja to retreat. Time of the Void, pp. 95-96 Second Day of Thunder On the Second Day of Thunder, Kachiko guided Hoturi and the other Thunders through secret passages in the Imperial Palace. Hoturi and Toturi, then the Lion Clan Thunder, fought and killed Emperor Hantei XXXIX, who had been corrupted by Fu Leng. Hoturi, however, was mortally wounded in the chest. Kachiko and Hoturi shared a tearful farewell before his death. Hoturi's And So They Fall... & Last Request He was burned on a pyre afterwards. The Celestial Pattern (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) War against the Shadow Hoturi returned to Rokugan briefly during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, fighting alongside Toturi and Isawa Tadaka against the forces of the Lying Darkness. Rulebook Story (Soul of the Empire), by Ree Soesbee He disappeared from battle and reached the Sleeping Lake beneath Kyuden Bayushi, where Shosuro had attacked Kachiko, only to be drawn within the lake and drowned by the spirit of Bayushi. Hoturi was able to kiss his lover one last time as Kachiko died. No Regrets, by John Wick What happened with him afterwards was unknown. Invasion of the Celestial Heavens In 1160 the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens was halted when the words of Hantei Naseru tricked Fu Leng into distrusting Daigotsu, whose faith was the source of Fu Leng's power. Fight for Tomorrow, Part 11, by Rich Wulf Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, Bishamon deprived Fu Leng of the Emma-O's Spear, and Hoshi pushed him back to the gates of Tengoku. Fu Leng was once again confronted by the Seven Thunders and decided to retreat. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf See Also * Doji Hoturi/Meta * Doji Hoturi/CW Meta External Links * Doji Hoturi Inexp (Coils of Madness) * Doji Hoturi (Imperial) * Doji Hoturi Exp (Shadowlands) * Doji Hoturi Exp2 (Time of the Void) * Hoturi the Heartless, Exp3 (1000 Years of Darkness) * Hoturi Sensei (Soul of the Empire) * Doji Hoturi Exp2CW (Siege: Clan War) Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Returned Spirits